


They really couldn’t live without eachother huh?

by Luriua



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don’t worry that only the discord, Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Saving, Shipping Paradise, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriua/pseuds/Luriua
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo go swimming.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	They really couldn’t live without eachother huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is not shipping them!

Tubbo shivered as he entered the cold water, the crystal moon shining down on the freezing water. The moon was the only thing that lit up the dark night sky, the city lights faded in the distance. He looked over at Tommy, unsure of their plan.

Tommy gave a reassuring smile back, grabbing his hand and letting go. He dived under the water, his blonde hair turning light brunette. Tubbo sighed and followed soon after with a silent splash. 

He felt the water flow through his hair, it almost floating above his head. He swam deeper into the ocean to catch up to Tommy, who took a head start. He resurfaced for a couple seconds, taking a deep breath before diving back down into the ocean depths.

He poked Tommy’s side to alert him that he was there. Tommy twirled around and almost punched him, he calmed down upon seeing that it was only Tubbo. They both came up together, talking and teasing like they normally would on the surface. 

Tommy splashed tubbo with water, getting his slightly dried hair wet again. Tubbo pouted and splashed some in Tommy’s hair, whose was still wet from Tommy diving under water to try and watch a fish. Tommy giggled and pushed tubbo under water.

Tubbo felt water rush up into his nose as he resurfaced, coughing. Tommy laughed and patted his back to some-what help. Tubbo only spat water in his direction. 

They both fell into silence as they dove under yet again, tubbo swimming down to see if he could find crabs. He picked up rocks and coral, looking and swimming around happily. He frowned upon seeing he couldn’t find any and swam up again. 

Only for him to realize his foot was stuck.

Tubbo kicked against whatever was holding him down, making confused noises muffled by the water. It only seemed to grip him harder every kick. He struggled against it, he had already been under water for a couple minutes and he was sure he couldn’t last to much longer.

Tommy seemed to notice his struggle by how he swam down, looking at the situation in confusion before realizing. Almost immediately he began working to get that thing off his Tubbo’s ankle. Tubbo’s kicks noticeably slowed down, almost coming to a full stop.

He glanced up to see his eyes fluttering closed, almost unnoticeable in the murky water. He felt his heart stop, what if he couldn’t get him out in time. Tommy worked harder against the seaweed, unwrapping it from around tubbo’s ankle like it was a knot. 

Once he got it off he almost gasped in happiness before realizing they were still underwater. He grabbed at tubbos wrist and pulled him up. He took a deep breaths as he resurfaced, he almost forgot what he was doing until he remembered.

He quickly checked tubbos wrist for a pulse as he dragged him back to shore. He had one, luckily. He didn’t know how long he was under water but he’s surprised he is still alive. 

Tommy put tubbo down on the sand, tubbo seeming to shock back into reality at the familiar feeling of the grainy surface. Tubbo could only blink before he started spewing out water mixed with blood, coughing a couple times after it ended, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. 

“Oh god tubbo-“ Tommy panicked and threw his arms around the smaller brunette, he felt lucky to have him in his presence once again. Tubbo felt to weak to speak as his vision faded in and out of existence. 

His eyes felt so heavy..

He can close them for a couple seconds right?

He was woken by Tommy rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Tubbo groaned as he sat up. He still felt so tired as he turned to look at Tommy, tired brown meets puffy blue. “Oh thank the queen...” Tommy muttered as he wiped his eye, glad that Tubbo was ok. He wrapped an arm around Tubbo and shoved his face into his shoulder.

They really couldn’t live without each other could they?


End file.
